


I'm Not Gay

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Paige, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: Stiles y Derek son amigos de la infancia. Stiles confieza desarrolla sentimientos por Derek pero al confesarse este lo rechaza.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Muchas gracias por pasarse lean y diviértanse espero lo disfruten!
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Sabía a la perfección que las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado conforme crecíamos. Su mirada hacia mi ya no reflejaba lo mismo. Antes claramente podía ver admiración hacia mi en sus pequeños ojos pero ahora solo reflejaba deseo.

Y no cualquier tipo de deseo. Si no deseo sexual. Veía como retiraba su mirada de mi cuando lo atrapaba.

Me incomodaba, vaya que lo hacia. Las primeras veces que lo note quise pensar que era mi estúpida imaginación. Deseaba que fuera así.

Nunca le mencione nada, teniendo un deje de esperanza a que no era a mi quien miraba si no a los chicos del equipo de basquetbol. Dos semanas habían pasado y el se acercó a mi después de días sin hablar.

Mordía sus labios rosados mientras su pierna se movía. Conversamos de cosas tontas, videojuegos o de sus películas favoritas hasta que le ambienté se había tornado incómodo. Carraspee tomando un poco de soda. La cafetería de la escuela se encontraba vacía solamente nosotros y las cocineras estábamos ahí.

-Me gustas Derek- soltó con el rostro fruncido.

Escupí soda cubriéndome con mi mano evitando mancharlo a él. Reí esperando que él también lo hiciera pero su ceño se había fruncido.

-Oh...a mí también me gustas- confesé sus ojos brillaron- Después de todo somos amigos ¿no?- una línea se formó en sus labios.

-Amigos...- susurro antes de levantarse de un movimiento dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

[...]

Las cosas no siguieron del todo normal. Desde que mi mejor amigo me 'confeso' sus sentimientos él se había mantenido apartado de mi lado. Un día después de la plática había ido a su casa a recogerlo como todos los días. Espere por diez minutos frente a su casa mirando hacia su ventana pero no salió.

Deduje que se quedo dormido y fui a clases pero verlo frente a la puerta del instituto me extrañó. Busque una oportunidad en el día para reclamarle que no me avisara. Pero él simplemente me ignoro.

Cuatro días pasaron y las cosas continuaron igual con el ignórame de todas las formas posibles.

No fue hasta que la semana finalizó cuando lo comprendí. Le había dejado en la Friendzone de una manera poco cruel. Era normal que actuará de esa forma.

[...]

Estaba cansado de no poder hablar con el. Mis días eran aburridos sin el. Así que a la tercera semana de nuestra 'separación' decidí ir a su casa. Llevaba de todo para que me permitiera la entrada a su hogar. Como lo deduje lo hizo. La platica fluía haciéndome sentir de nuevo cómodo con el a mi lado.

Su ausencia me había afectado.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando mi corazón tuvo dueña. Verla por los pasillos tan perfecta me hacía sufrir estando lejos de su presencia.

-Necesito un consejo- solté un tanto nervioso.

Estábamos en mi habitación jugando al nuevo Halo en cooperativo. El asintió sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla continuando dispersando a los enemigos.

-Me gusta Paige y no sé cómo declararme- confesé. Sintiendo mis orejas calientes.

Le mire esperando una repuesta, sus largos dedos habían dejado de moverse en el control y la pantalla mostraba 'Renaudar'.

-Y bien. Qué piensas debería confesarme en la fiesta de invierno- hable de nuevo.

Apretaba sus puños en sus rodillas antes de levantarse y tomar sus cosas para salir de la habitación. Creí ver lágrimas en sus ojos pero rápidamente lo descarte. Tal vez.. Su madre llamo. 

[...]

El baile de invierno había llegado y con ella mi declaración. Paige había aceptado ser mi novia ese día frente a todos los estudiantes.

[...]

Dos meses cumplía con mi querida novia miraba los locales del Mall buscado algo digno de ella. Agradecía que Paige no fuera de la chicas que les gustaran las cosas caras ya que si fuera así mi billetera quedaría vacía.

Al final compre una cadena con un corazón de plata. No era algo demasiado excéntrico pero valía. Antes de irme pase por la tienda de videojuegos BOC III estaba a la venta.

Su nombre paso por mi cabeza y cuando me di cuenta ya había comprado el juego y ahora me dirigía a su casa listo para estrenarlo.

Además de tener ganas de jugarlo era una buena estrategia para reanimar nuestra amistad. Bajando del auto corro hasta la puerta sin tocar corriendo escaleras arriba. Su casa siempre se encontraba vacía a esta horas y solo él estaría en casa.

-Y-o yo lo siento- cerré la puerta de golpe sintiéndome acalorado.

Escuche sus gritos pero no me detuve encendí el auto alejándome de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

Jackson y Stiles... Están ¿juntos?

[...]

No me diste ninguna explicación cuando fuimos a clases, espere paciente todo el día a que te acercaras y me dijeras que fue un error; pero no fue así.

Cuando nuestra amistad termino, me sentí como en la mismísima mierda. Siempre traté de acercarme a ti con la oportunidad de volver a ser amigos. Lo siento por ser tan cruel.

-¿Derek? ¿Estás bien?- la voz cálida de Paige me saca de mis pensamientos.

Cabeceó sin mirarle, han pasado diez minutos desde que comenzó el receso y en esos diez minutos no he apartado la mirada de tu rostro. Sonríes como si nunca hubieras perdido un amigo. Has estado más cerca de Scott y Jackson.

Isaac dice que ahora son tus amigos y que muchos sospechan que tienes algo con el capitán de Lacrosse. Pero eso es todo rumores.

Quiero recuperar nuestra amistad, recuperar los días en los que yo iba a tu casa o tú a la mía y durábamos horas jugando a la consola. Las veces que comíamos papas fritas y cuando te las terminabas comías de las mías; ocasionando una pelas de cosquillas.

Suena egoísta. Lo sé. Pero de verdad quiero recuperarte.

[...]

-Te extraño- confesé apretando los puños con la mirada baja. Nunca me ha gustado que me ven de esta manera.

Tan débil.

Solo tú tienes ese poder sobre mí.

-Derek... Yo de verdad lo he intentado- murmuraste- Pero lo mejor... Para los dos sería romper la amistad que teníamos.

-Stiles. Por favor. Eres mi único amigo nos conocemos desde primaria hemos hecho todo juntos- suplique-No tires toda nuestra amistad por unos estupidos sentimientos.

Tu ceño se frunció y juro que nunca te vi hacerlo de esa manera. Cuando procese lo que había dicho sentí como mi corazón de partía en miles de trozos. Quise remediarlo pero tu voz me interrumpió.

-Puede que para ti no signifiquen nada Derek. Pero para mí es más que unos "estupidos sentimientos"- escupiste con odio- Solo aléjate Derek.

-Yo no soy Gay- te recordé esperando que con eso fuera suficiente.

Pero solo vi cómo te alejabas sin hacer caso a mis palabras.


	2. I'm Not Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles y Derek son amigos de la infancia. Stiles confieza desarrolla sentimientos por Derek pero al confesarse este lo rechaza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peticiones abiertas en mi Tumblr! 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Estaba desesperado, había perdido lo más importante en mi vida. Solo observaba como Stiles desaparecía entre la multitud de estudiantes dejándome ahí con el corazón roto en dos. Lo odiaba, odiaba el momento en que los sentimientos de Stiles cambiaron hacía mí. Por culpa de ellos perdí a mi único amigo. Si tan solo esos sentimientos nunca hubieran existido, seguiríamos siendo amigos. Apreté los puños antes de darme la vuelta en dirección a mi salón. Necesitaba hacer algo rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La hora del descanso fue agonizante. Desde la mesa donde me encontraba sentado podía observar perfectamente como Stiles dejaba que Jackson le coqueteara sin descaro alguno. Inmensas ganas de incorporarme y golpearle el rostro me inundaron, de no ser porque la campana sonó en estos momentos la cafetería sería una pelea.

Nunca había sentido la necesidad de ir detrás de alguien, pero ese alguien era mi mejor amigo. Suena egoísta pero, ¿Qué harían ustedes? Lo dejarían ir, ¿A esa persona que los acompaño por tanto tiempo? le dejarían, y porque ¿Por unos sentimientos? Dejadme decirles que para mí es una tontería. Stiles es muy importante para mí... tanto que haría lo que fuera por recuperarlo.

Era de esperarse que dejara de hablarme después de nuestra conversación, quería ponerme en el lugar de Stiles. Entenderlo. Intentar descifrar lo que él siente cuando está a mi lado. Lentamente esto me estaba matando.

Paige, no tardo en notar que algo me pasaba. Todas las veces que me preguntaba si me pasaba algo le contestaba de manera borde o solo lo dejaba pasar. Hasta que hubo un punto que ella no lo soporto y me dejo. Y supe que era enserio cuando me lanzo el collar que le regale. Lo peor de todo es que no sentí nada cuando me corto y me soltó cosas sin sentido.

"No me amas ya" "Soy tu novia Derek" "Debes prestarme atención a mi" "Estas enamorado de él"

Todas y cada una de las cosas que me dijo solo lograron agrandar el pozo que se formaba en mi corazón. Las cosas no fueron mejorando, mi ánimo bajo además que mis calificaciones se vieron afectadas a la falta de interés que le daba a la escuela. Pero la única razón por la que iba a la escuela era Stiles.

Nunca fui bueno en las materias, y Stiles era consciente de ello por eso siempre nos reuníamos en mi casa o en la suya para que me ayudara con los apuntes o una tarea pendiente. Fui cuando me di cuenta que mi vida giraba en torno a él. No podía hacer nada sin él, Stiles era ese soporte en mi vida. Lo necesitaba. Pero simplemente no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos.

[...]

Los rumores de Jackson y Stiles siendo pareja no tardaron en hacerse conocer, el pecho me dolía cada vez que escuchaba a los demás hablar sobre ellos como una pareja perfecta. No podía evitar sentir celos de ellos dos... si tan solo... si tan solo pudiera corresponderle.

[...]

-Scott- llame atrayendo la atención del moreno quien me miro perplejo- Hey...- salude cuando salimos al pasillo.

-Hey Derek- correspondió con una media sonrisa. Yo solo sonreí de lado- Es sobre Stiles o no- pregunto. Obteniendo un asentimiento de mi parte- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Yo...Él, ¿Cómo ha estado?- formule.

-Bien... aunque los rumores que recorren los pasillos lo están matando sabes- rio negando con la cabeza-Oh, ya sabes sobre él y Jackson- respondió al ver que le miraba sin entender- Si, muchos creen que están juntos sabes. Pero ellos solo están juntos por un trabajo de Biología.

Mentiría si digiera que sentí un peso menos sobre mis hombros. Por qué no. Lo sentí tan fuerte que pensé que me desplomaría frente a Scott. Hablamos un rato más antes de que el maestro volviera a llamar a Scott. Para mi sorpresa él no sabía nada de lo sucedido conmigo y Stiles. Bueno, aunque si llego a preguntarme por qué dejamos de juntarnos, después de todo éramos muy unidos.

-Unidos- había respondido irónicamente.

[...]

Las piernas me temblaban ligeramente y mis manos sudaban. Después de tanto tiempo había hecho acopio de todo mi valor y me postre frente a la casa de Stiles. Solo miraba hacia su ventana ligeramente abierta, la última vez que estuve aquí fue cuando encontré a Stiles y Jackson en una situación "comprometedora" pero después de que Scott me aclarara que no había nada entre ellos, fue como si algo me empujara a venir.

Respirando profundo, camine hasta el pórtico tocando la puerta. Escuche pasos del otro lado de la puerta y por un momento pensé en huir de ahí, pero no. Tenía que hacer esto. Debía aclarar las cosas con Stiles.

-Derek- murmuro sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono sin dejar de mirarme.

-Hola... Yo bueno... Podemos hablar-solté de una vez antes de que hiciera una estupidez. El solo asintió dejándome pasar.

Miles de recuerdos me golpearon, las incontables veces que pase en esta casa, las miles de experiencias inolvidables. Caminamos hasta su habitación ya que su padre no tardaría en llegar. Eso llego a inquietarme aún más. No sabía cómo iba a terminar la situación, pero esperaba que nada malo sucediera.

-Y... de que querías hablar.

Suspire, al no saber cómo empezar. Podía notar que estabas inseguro al yo estar ahí. Entonces me percate que aun tenías sentimientos por mí.

-Stiles, te extraño- dije sincero. Tu solo suspiraste pero antes de que digieras algo solté- Y, de verdad lo hago... puede que no comprenda los sentimientos que tienes hacia mi... pero el hecho de perderte me duele. No quiero volver a separarnos... tú lo eres todo para mí.

Espere a que me respondieras algo. Cualquier cosa estaría bien dándome un poco de alivio, pero solo me mirabas con tristeza. Entonces una loca idea paso por mi cabeza. Tragando duro, limpie mis manos del sudor en mi pantalón.

-Es por eso... que. Quiero que intentemos algo.

-Eres un idiota- dijiste incorporándote- Crees que me voy a tragar toda esa mierda- ironizaste- Quiero que te vayas- te mire sin comprender.

-Pero... es verdad- acate- Todo lo que te dije es verdad. Quiero que intentemos algo. No lo entiendes, lo eres todo para mí. Eres una parte esencial en mi vida- reconocí.

-Derek. Por favor solo vete.

-No- dije firme- No me iré hasta que me des una sola razón por la que deba hacerlo.

-Derek, Por dios solo escúchate. Hace unos días me rechazaste tiraste mis sentimientos a la basura como si no significaran nada. Además que tuviste los cojones para venir y pedirme consejos sobre cómo declararte a Paige. ¡Sabiendo mis sentimientos!- tu voz poco a poco fue alzando- ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Ver como la persona que te gusta con otra persona.

-¡Ya no hay nada entre Paige y yo!

-Oh y eso arregla todo no- bromeaste.

-¡Tenía miedo! Ponte en mi lugar. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo? El saber que tu mejor amigo te ama- reproche- No. No la sabes, ¿Por qué no te importo ni una mierda lo que pensaba yo?- cállate- ¡Te odio!- deja de hablar- ¡Te odio, por todo esto!- no puedo detenerme- ¡Pudimos ser mejores amigos pero tú tuviste que sacar esta mierda!

-Ahora lo entiendo todo... solo eres un maldito marica. Y yo como idiota quería ir detrás de ti... pero déjame decirte una cosa- ¿Por qué no puedo detenerme?- Nunca. Nunca saldría con alguien como tú un maldi- de un momento a otro me encontraba en el suelo.

El ardor en mi mejilla se hizo presente, inconscientemente me toque la zona sintiéndola arder. Iba a gritarte, pero me detuve al ver como tu cara se encontraba roja iba a preguntarte ¿Qué sucedía? Entonces las cosas que grite se hicieron presentes.

-Yo... Stiles. Lo siento- susurre- No sé por qué dije todo eso...- reconocí- Lo siento. Lo siento. El enojo me consumió... y me descargue contigo- sincere.

Calle. Al saber que no había regreso, la había cagado y de una manera grande ahora solo no había perdido un amigo perdí a un compañero, a alguien importante. Alguien que lo significaba todo. Sin decir nada más, me fui dejando todo atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y, aquí termina todo. Sé que me pase pero en un principio el one-shot o drabble llamarle como queráis. Derek, no es gay y no pudo corresponder sus sentimientos. Pero no lo hizo de la manera correcta y lo perdió todo. Es triste, pero quería escribir una situación así, donde Derek no es homosexual y Stiles lo ama pero no hay nada entre ellos.  
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren más temáticas cómo está envíenme ideas a mi Tumblr. Las peticiones estaban abiertas! No sean tímidos!
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
